Project Trident and The Event Version 2
Hi it's Sci. So in TJ's overhaul of The New World Season One, he suggested the character of Sam. Now Sam wasn't part of the initial vision for the show, but he's since became a character in the storyline that TJ has been developing. After reviewing those episodes and spending some time on this, I've come up with a revision for my initial proposal of The Event and Project Trident that will in a way combine the visions of both the original and the overhaul, with some modifications. For example, Sam isn't Regina's Father, but he is still an important character related to another important character. Some background information and new information regarding the events occurring before "The Event" are revealed, and this should be considered the main plot of TNW S1 EP 19, "The Event", with some details in the backstory and background omitted of course. With that said, let's begin. ---- Origins and Backgrounds Birth of the Trinity Between 2011 and 2017, a group of three remarkable men came together to form a group known as The Trinity. These three were all from different backgrounds, different histories, and different personalities, but shared an interest in power, and a commonality in wealth. Aram Van Zandt (voiced by John Noble) had acquired wealth through political manipulation in Asia, gathering a fortune. Colm Feore’s Character had acquired the wealth through betting on sporting events, before he created an identity for himself acquiring great power and influence in the Western Hemisphere. Jonathan Grid had obtained his wealth through business tractions and start-up companies. Tyler Yensen’s Dream of the Future Ever since he was a young child, Tyler Yensen had dreamed of the future. He dreamed of a future where anything was possible. He wanted to make a different, to help make a change. So, he promised himself one day, he would travel to Stocker City, and he would change the world. Tyler was a brilliant child, always in science fairs and reading pamphlets about places like CERN. He wasn’t just smart though. He was a hell of a track runner. He could run, and run like no one knew. Fastest on the team, every single year in High School. He was loved both for his athleticism, and his intelligence. Universities saw him as the perfect specimen. Tyler Yensen looked at all the choices, but he had made his decision a long time ago. Stocker City University. The only option he could choose. It had a great track program, it had the best science programs in the world, and it was the location of the future. A place where he could do anything he wanted. He chose to go there, and there he went. Things were fine for two years into college, when in the middle of a charity race, there was an explosion. That day, Tyler Yensen lost his legs. Paralyzed by nerve damage and injured muscles, he was unable to use his legs. His career in track ended immediately. Depression sunk in, and he was forced out of Stocker City University. After three years of suffering and pain, a suicide attempt made him realize how low he had fallen. His dreams had suddenly disappeared, and he missed that sense of hope for the future. He started getting help, started working on improving himself and handling his depression. He was allowed back into Stocker City University after a 6>5 vote by the Board of Education, and graduated three years later, having had to repeat his second year in the university. He worked in the science division of OmniCorp Tower for many years, becoming one of the well-known Stocker City residents. He became a symbol of hope for all, that anyone could make it. Even a woman with a past full of darkness. A woman named Regina. Regina’s Path to Science Between 2012 and 2017, Regina dedicated her life to shedding her past, moving on, learning as much as she could, and starting over. Acquiring a GED by 2014, she spent her time in a university trying to learn as much as she could about sciences, eventually choosing physics and energies as her primary focus. She was described as a remarkable woman who even at her age showed talent. A professor in her field suggested she go to what was described as the best place for scientific discoveries and new technology: Stocker City. Regina took a flight to Stocker City, getting an apartment she would begin to fill in as she began looking for work. While in Stocker City, she would search for a place of work, before she noticed that it seemed another man, always at the places she would get interviews at, seemingly was trying to get work in the same field. This man was named Samuel Maxwell. The Maxwell Family Samuel Maxwell was the brother of Lincoln Maxwell, who had a wife named Marie, and a son named Rashard. Lincoln and Sam worked at CERN for many years, as Lincoln’s notability began to rise in his discovery of pentaquark (discovered in July 2015), and his work at the Large Hadron Collider. Sam was less known for his work, and while a brilliant man, Sam lacked the personality and charm that Lincoln had, making him in the eyes of others, a lesser man. Sometime in 2017, Sam broke off contact with the family, and left CERN in search of greater aspirations. He struggled to find a project worthy of his time. In that same year, conflict between Marie and Lincoln’s interests resulted in their divorce. Marie stated in the Americas, while Rashard went to live with his father in France, to allow Lincoln more time with CERN. Sam eventually moved to Stocker City, often competing with Regina for positions, both failing. Neither could get the job they so desperately needed and wanted. That all changed in 2018. Project Trident and the Road to The Event Arrival of the Crystal In 2018, NASA reported spotting a small asteroid heading towards the Earth, most likely to either burn up in the atmosphere, or if it did crash, to hit in an un-populated environment. The asteroid, later revealed to be a small object, crashed into a town in New Mexico, a small container that contained a strange crystal not made of any material from Earth. Initial studies of it were inconclusive, and it was believed to just be a simple crystal. This crystal was later given to Colm Feore’s character after he requested it, who then used the crystal to start a program known as Project Trident. Project Trident: Genesis Initial studies were done in New Mexico, but they found they needed a more advanced facility with more advanced resources. After initially looking, The Trinity decided upon moving to Stocker City. Making a generous donation to Bruce Manny-Stocker, Project Trident was allowed to move to an underground facility on Stocker Island. Needing new scientists, they began recruiting, coming across Tyler Yensen and Regina Van Zandt, now renamed to Regina Moonstone. They also recruited a man named Samuel Warwick, in actuality Samuel Maxwell, who had become so disconnected that he had renamed his last name to not even be compared to Lincoln. These three initially experimented on the crystal, Regina later realizing that the crystal could contain immense amounts of energy, energy that they had no scientific explanation for. Jonathan Grid, who would come to serve as Project Trident’s main financial backer and the overall corporate boss of the project, pushed the team for results. Samuel began to try and focus on harnessing the power of the crystal, an idea that interested Jonathan Grid and his associates. Regina, as Regina Moonstone, was able to avoid detection from Aram as being his daughter, although Aram was by far the least connected to Project Trident. Both Sam and Regina, after being noted for their suggestions and contributions, became friends with Jonathan Grid. A Time For Change After a year of little progress, new scientists were brought in once again. Samuel went to Germany to recruit Dr. Vixaus. Regina and Tyler went to France, to interview CERN scientists. As all interviews were being conducted in either Germany or France, some scientists were forced to travel great distances for interviews. As luck would have it, Lincoln Maxwell and Marie Kingsley would be reunited by these interviews. Regina interviewed Lincoln, Tyler interviewed Marie. Both were hired, however a tragic incident on the way to Stocker City resulted in the death of Marie, and a time of sorrow for Lincoln. It would be Tyler Yensen who would inform Lincoln of Marie’s death unfortunately. Lincoln wouldn’t come onto Project Trident until sometime after two months from the incident, but replacing him came Rashard Kingsley, who had not only renamed himself in honor of his mother, but decided to help work at Project Trident to satisfy his own interests, to honor his mother, and to assist his father. The Disgrace of Sam When Lincoln and Rashard arrived at Project Trident, chaos broke out in the facility when it was discovered that Samuel Warwick was in fact Lincoln’s brother. Samuel, having hid his true identity from everyone in order to not be compared to Lincoln, and disconnected from his brother on purpose, was furious at Lincoln’s arrival to the project. Samuel hid his fury though, pretending to have been ashamed, and stating he needed some time to just find himself, stating he was okay now. Lincoln and Rashard believed their family member to be okay with their arrival, when in fact he was extremely furious, feeling that once again, Lincoln would come in and get all the glory. The scientists at Project Trident, which now included Lincoln Maxwell, Rashard Kingsley (who was more of an assistant), Tyler Yensen, Regina “Moonstone”, Samuel Maxwell, and Dr. Vixaus, continued their work. Lincoln was able to create a device for the crystal to harness the energy, and Samuel was able to create the formula necessary to activate it successfully. Samuel, unknown to the rest of the Project Trident scientists, decided that he would attempt to use the device on a small dog from a local shelter in an attempt to one-up his brother, and to show the genius he had. After testing the device’s ability to harness the energy of the crystal, the results were immediate savagery of what once was a shy and small dog. Other results included what appeared to be a superbark, which nearly brought the facility down. The scientists were forced to put the dog down, but it disturbed many of the scientists there. A meeting was called by Lincoln, who immediately came to the conclusion that something needed to be done. He called for the Project to be shut down, stating that as the smartest people on the planet, it was their God-given duty to protect the rest of humanity from any horrors they could produce. He suggested they place the crystal in the Yucca Mountain nuclear waste repository in Nevada, where no one would be able to access it or abuse its power. However, questioning this suggestion was Samuel, who asked why they should be afraid of its power, suggesting they should continue to develop technology and learn to harness it, to not let the dog event fray them, to continue testing with live animals, and eventually people. Lincoln and Samuel began an argument in front of the entire group of scientists, each rehashing old problems they had, Lincoln saying Samuel being nothing but jealous, while Samuel saying Lincoln being nothing but a paranoid coward who didn’t have the nerves to push his discoveries to the next level. To Lincoln’s frustration, Rashard began siding with Samuel, suggesting that while he agreed with his father that they should protect the planet by being careful, they should continue on with the experiments, as it was also their God-given duty to help the planet, to improve the planet and make new discoveries for the world to know and use to all of humanity’s benefit. As the Maxwell Family argument began to reach new intensity, Jonathan Grid stepped into the room, having enough. After informing them that he had learned about the events of the previous day (the dog experiment) by Regina, he came to handle the problem at hand. He informed them all that Project Trident would continue to experiment, suggesting that the device or the formula could have been the cause for all they know. He did state however that the illegal dog test was a problem, and considering that he owned a dog himself, and was against animal cruelty, he agreed that action needed to be taken. Sam was dismissed from the project, a disgraced and broken man. Nonetheless he acted like he understood and remained both in the field of science as well as friends with the Director. Before Sam left however, he stole a small sample of their work, in order to perfect his formula for the device. Growing Concerns Project Trident resumed, with Rashard serving as a motivator for progress, while Lincoln expressed his concerns to Tyler that they were making a major mistake in continuing the project, fearing that they were beginning to mess with things they didn’t have the means to control. He feared that they would cause a catastrophe, but Tyler put his concerns to rest. Yet at the same time, Lincoln remained paranoid from that point on. Lincoln began working on the formula Sam had originally worked on, eventually figuring out the perfect formula to put into the device. At that time, Jonathan revealed his associates wanted results, and thus he requested that ten brave souls offer themselves for an experiment with the crystal, having been told that the device and the formula were ready. Rashard was mentally and physically prepared for the experiment, and given a large sum of money as a reward. While Lincoln tried to convince his son otherwise, Rashard made his point firmly that he was going to do the experiment. While watching Rashard train on a camera feed on a computer, he noticed the crystal was more active than usual. Watching it, he knocked over a drink. Frustrated, Lincoln went to get paper towel to clean it up, but when he came back, the cup’s contents and the cup itself were missing. Lincoln looked around, seeing no one else in the room, putting the paper towel on the table next to him as he sat down on his chair, stretching it back as he rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was tired. His face upward, he opened his eyes to look in shock. Up at the top of the room, was the cup and its contents, floating in the air. Looking at the feed of the crystal, he realized the crystal was causing it, as the crystal became inactive, and the cup and its contents fell to the floor. Lincoln, looking at the mess, started cleaning it up with the paper towel, not sure what he had just seen. Lincoln explained to Tyler what he had seen, stating that it was a clear and direct violation of Einstein’s general theory of relativity, caused by the crystal. Tyler expresses his concern that Lincoln is starting to become over-paranoid by the project, asking if he’s been okay lately. Lincoln expresses that he isn’t insane, which Tyler states he didn’t say that, but he is concerned about Lincoln. Lincoln says that this is just another reason why they need to shut the project down, and he’s not going to let it continue. He grabs his coat, as Tyler asks here he is going. Lincoln explains he’s going to visit Jonathan Grid. In England, Jonathan Grid calls for his next appointment. Lincoln Maxwell enters Jonathan’s office, as Jonathan asks what the hell he’s doing there. Lincoln says they need to talk face-to-face about Project Trident. Lincoln expresses his frustration that it took five days to get the chance to talk to him, stating that it’s a matter of life and death. Jonathan asks what is wrong that he couldn’t have been called, and Lincoln explains that the crystal is dangerous, and the project needs to get shut down. Jonathan shows annoyance, stating they already discussed this, but Lincoln shows him a video footage of the levitating cup and drink contents, explaining how it shouldn’t even be able to do that. He also reveals that since he’s been gone, Australia has seen an increase in seismic activity, especially in Southern Australia. At first, it was below 4.0 earthquakes, but recently a 5.5 earthquake has hit another city in that part of the continent. With gravitational and seismic activity, he’s become concerned about what will happen if the Project continues. Lincoln states that he joined Project Trident to study what the crystal could do, and he’s done that. But he never signed up for the experiments. Lincoln pleas for it to end, and Jonathan gives him an ultimatum: Stay with Project Trident, or quit. Either way, Project Trident will continue. Lincoln tells Jonathan that he’s not going to be held responsible for anything that happens as a result of Project Trident, and tells him he’ll empty his desks and locker when he returns, before walking away. Telling Regina, Rashard, and Tyler the truth about his leaving, Lincoln started to pack his things away. Looking at his work, he decided he needed to do anything possible to stop the project, and so he purposefully erased one of the pieces of the formula from all paper and digital sources, in order to ensure its failure. While he would know the formula, no one else would. It was a last-ditch effort to stop it. Lincoln Maxwell found himself without a job, as he continued to study the area around the Project Trident facility for any gravity anomalies. He started to compile a plan to warn Bruce Manny-Stocker of the devastation that could occur as a result of Project Trident, but his pleas went unheard, as Bruce explained that the project would benefit the city, and that there was nothing to stop it from continuing, as they had the patients, the sponsors, the devices, even the formula. Lincoln asks how the formula could have possibly been completed without him, but Bruce explains he doesn’t have to explain. When Lincoln is leaving, he realizes The Director’s main company was a sponsor of the city, and Lincoln realized that there would be no persuading the city. He then decided that the only thing left was to break into Project Trident himself the day that the experiment was supposed to occur: January 12, 2020. The Event On January 12, 2020, an alarm woke up Lincoln in the middle of the night. He found that four earthquakes had struck Australia at the same moment, each one bigger the closer to Stocker City. Lincoln started getting dressed, when he noticed his toothbrush was beginning to float. Looking over, his towels were floating in the air. The water in the sink was beginning to float upwards in the air. Lincoln, seeing this, became concerned, and began to hurry. Lincoln proceeded to get into his car, and hurry to Stocker Island, where Project Trident was. Inside the Project Trident facility was Rashard, trying to call his dad, unable to reach him. Regina went over to him, informing him that it was time, and Rashard put away the phone, and went with Regina. They went into a large room with ten beds, connected to life support machines. These machines were connected to cables that were attached to the device containing the crystal. Regina asks for the formula to be programed into the device, as a man (face not shown) does so. Tyler watched from a control room on another floor above the experiment room, as he was talking to Jonathan Grid on the phone, asking if they really wanted to proceed. Jonathan explains that they will, and Tyler sighs, asking what to do if Lincoln shows. Jonathan says that he has provided security, as Bruce Manny-Stocker orders a group of officers to surround the entrance to the facility to make sure no non-Trident people get in. As Lincoln arrives in Stocker Island, he looks over at the passenger’s seat to see a grenade, a pistol, three small containers of bullets, and what appears to be a star-shaped device. Asking God to forgive him, he reaches for the pistol, and loads it. Meanwhile, in Project Trident, Regina informs Vixaus that the patients are ready, as he activates the crystal device with the formula. The crystal becomes active, as sparks of energy shoot around the device. Vixaus informs that the patients are ready for application, inviting Tyler Yensen to do it. Yensen hesitates, but presses the button, allowing the energy to surge through the cables into the patients. The patients move around a little, as Yensen asks if they’re ok. Vixaus tells him that they’re giving the patients energy, not fluids, so they’re going to be shocked a little bit. Estimations have predicted that it won’t be damaging though. Tyler looks somewhat uncomfortable. Outside, the officers are looking when the screech of wheels are heard. Lincoln’s car comes towards the facility as the officer start shooting its tires. The bullets hit the tires, flipping it over, and crashing it in front of them, as they lift their guns, walking slowly towards it. As they reach towards it, the camera reveals the car is empty with the exception of a pin-less grenade, which explodes, knocking the officers over. Lincoln comes running from the side as he attaches the star-shaped device to the door, and it opens up a small section revealing a digital screen that reveals it’s hacking into the door system to find and use another person’s entrance code to open the door, as Lincoln’s was terminated when he quit. Two of the officers get up, as Lincoln is forced to use the pistol on them, shooting both in the leg. The door is unlocked, as Lincoln enters the facility. It cuts to the Trident Control Room, as they ask the patients to turn on their green lights if they’re all okay thus far, and are ready to increase dosage. All ten turn their lights on, and Vixaus increases the amount of energy. Suddenly the door bursts open as Lincoln demands they shut it down now. Regina tries to calm him down, but Lincoln states that it’s gone too far and if they continue, they don’t know what they’ll do. At that point, screams are heard. They all face the cameras as one of the patients begins screaming in pain, his face turning red. The scientists look in horror (minus Vixaus, who is just enjoying this) as his nerves and veins begin turning very red. Regina screams that he’s reaching 42°C. SIDE NOTE: See http://feveredmutterings.com/the-human-scale-of-hot As she says this, the male stops screaming and just stops moving, as an alert is signaled. Tyler looks at the screen, before looking at the scientists and revealing the man is dead. Lincoln tells them once more to shut it down. Vixaus says he can’t let him do that, but Lincoln punches him in the face. Tyler nods at Lincoln, and begins trying to shut it down. He says the formula is overwriting his commands, and Lincoln states that the formula never had an overwriting function. Tyler says that the system isn’t functioning as it should, and Lincoln tells him to reboot the system and shut it down. Tyler begins to do this, as he tells Regina to evacuate the facility. Tyler asks where he’s going, as Lincoln explains he’s going to get his son. Regina sets off an alarm, as more patients begin dying. It cuts to Bruce-Manny Stocker in City Hall when he gets an alert that the Trident facility has set off an alarm. Stocker takes out his phone and asks for “Mr. Grid”, stating that it’s an emergency. Cutting to Lincoln running in the hall, he runs past scientists and assistants, as he screams at them to get out. Back in the control room, Regina helps Vixaus get up, and tells him to get out, as they witness two more patients die. Vixaus leaves, as she asks Tyler how many there are left, he stating “three”. He successfully reboots the system, and enters a command code to shut the system down, as Regina watches one of the three survivors die. He finishes the code, as the devices shut down, and another patient is killed. When Regina says only one is alive, Tyler asks who, and she says “Lincoln’s son”, before Regina says she’s leaving, asking if Tyler is coming. Tyler says he’s staying to make sure Lincoln gets out, as she leaves. It cuts to Lincoln, reaching the room to see Rashard, shaking from the absorption of the energy. Disconnecting him from the machine, Lincoln tries to remove the bonds tying him to the bed, when he hears a voice telling him “I can’t let you do that”. Lincoln turns around to see Sam, holding a gun at Lincoln. Lincoln asks how Sam got in, and Sam reveals after Lincoln left, Jonathan Grid hired back Sam to oversee the Project. Lincoln tells Sam to just lower the gun, but Sam says that he’s not going to listen to his brother. Sam talks about how Lincoln’s ruined every chance at getting glory. Lincoln was the notable one at CERN. Lincoln was the one who got hired by the team. Now Lincoln’s purposefully made it so that Project Trident fails, citing he knew about the missing piece of the formula, and states he even guessed that the device for the crystal might have been sabotaged, which Lincoln states he never touched the device. Sam reveals he experimented on the dog because he just wanted the glory for once. He wanted to prove that he was the more worthy Maxwell of the two. Project Trident was supposed to be Sam’s legacy, his greatest achievement, and his “breaking bad season five”. Regina and Dr. Vixaus are outside the Trident facility as civilians’ question what is going on. They see a helicopter nearby as the pilot asks if she’s Regina, and she nods. The pilot asks if Vixaus is Sam Maxwell, and Vixaus, lying, agrees. The pilot says he’s been ordered by Jonathan Grid to bring them out of Stocker City. The two get on the helicopter, flying away as Regina gives Vixaus an angry look. Vixaus says that they all must do what is needed to survive, as he speculates the world they’re used to only won’t be the same much longer. It returns to Sam yelling at Lincoln. Lincoln’s screwed things up for Sam. He reveals HE was the one who completed the formula, adding an overwrite command to it, revealing how he had taken his version of the formula and completed it. Filled in the blanks of Lincoln’s, while adding a little bit extra. Lincoln begs Sam to let him free Rashard, his son, as Sam explains that he can’t do that, as Rashard seems to be the only one who has survived the application of the energy, and “discovery requires experimentation”. Lincoln laments that his brother has truly lost his way, when Tyler Yensen enters the room, shouting if Lincoln’s alright, unaware of Sam’s presence. Sam turns around and shoots Tyler in the gut, knocking him down from his wheelchair to the ground as Sam looks at Tyler, stating that “You were always on his side”, preparing to kill him, when Lincoln strikes Sam from the back, knocking Sam’s gun away. The two brothers begin to fight each other in the lab, as the crystal begins flashing back and forth from inactive to active, as if it’s a charge building up. Tyler starts crawling towards the dropped gun, as he places pressure on his wound, watching Sam and Lincoln fight. The two crash into the beds, landing on top of the dead patients, throwing each other all around. Sam throws Lincoln to the ground, grabbing Lincoln’s pistol in the process, as he states he’ll no longer be in Lincoln’s shadow. Giving a farewell to his brother, Sam aims the pistol at Lincoln’s head, when Sam is shot on the side. Lincoln, looking over, sees Tyler, lowering Sam’s own pistol. Lincoln knocks his gun out of Sam’s hand and kicks it far away, as he runs over to Tyler, asking if he’s okay. Tyler asks for him to get him on the wheelchair, which Lincoln does. Tyler tells Lincoln to go to his son, as Lincoln helps free Rashard. Rashard, who is already in a lucid-like state, is barely able to stand as Lincoln places his son outside in the hallway with Tyler, who tries calling for help. Tyler warns Lincoln to not go back in, but Lincoln says he has to get Sam. It cuts to Lincoln walking over to an injured Sam, trying to figure out what to do with him. Looking down, he sees what appears to be an old manhole cover. Breaking part of one of the beds off, Lincoln is able to pull off the cover as he drags Sam to the cover and drops him in it. As he does that, the crystal begins to sparking and glowing extremely bright, catching the attention of Lincoln. Suddenly, a burst of energy shoots out in a circular form, covering the crystal and making it hard for Lincoln to see. Lincoln feels himself being dragged to it as the entire room starts levitating towards the energy. Lincoln tries to grab onto the manhole, seeing Sam being dragged up, as Lincoln tells him to hold onto the ladder in the hole. Sam does, and Lincoln, feeling his hands slipping, says goodbye to his brother, as he is thrown into the light. Things start getting dragged into it in bursts of energy, as the rooftops of the floors are destroyed, dragging unlucky scientists into the bright energy, seemingly killing them but impossible to know for sure due to its brightness. Sam holds on as seismic activity begins occurring across Stocker City. Explosions begin rocking the city, windows begin shattering, and buildings begin to sway as a Geoscience Australia building in New South Wales (a part of Australia) detects a 7.1 Earthquake in Stocker City (using the Richter Scale), as the men there say that shouldn’t even be possible. Stocker City buildings begin collapsing as civilians run in terror, one of them being Taylor Yetta. The gust of wind and energy comes back towards the crystal, when an explosion is produced from it. Sam grabs hold of the ladder, crying and screaming loudly as the explosion goes over him. The explosion immediately is followed by a powerful shockwave of energy. The explosion and shockwave throw Tyler from his wheelchair as the facility breaks down, producing a large enough hole for him to be thrown out of, as he starts coming down towards Taylor. The two collide, as the shockwave hits them, and generates another explosion. As the shockwave reaches Rashard, his hand is touching a support beam made of steel, and his stand begins to turn into steel, absorbing for the first time as he enters his coma-like state. Cutting to a home, it shows Castiel and Mig arguing when the entire house shakes. The explosion and shockwave hit them both, knocking them out into coma-like states. It cuts to the helicopter Regina and Vixaus are in. The shockwave hits them, as it knocks Regina into a coma-like state. A montage shows other metahumans across The New World Season One and Genesis getting hit with the shockwave, going into coma-like states. In England, it shows a British house as the shockwave hits it, and the house collapses. Suddenly a blur is shown coming from it and running away, revealing it was Ferrari. It cuts to Stocker City being hit with the explosion, being devastated and destroyed, as the Australian mainland nearby caves in a bit, and the nearby ocean water becomes acidic, killing the nearby animals. A shot of the Earth from outer space shows the shockwave travelling to the entire Eastern Hemisphere before it stops. A shot shows Sam, climbing out of the ruins of Project Trident, coming across the damaged Project Trident symbol shown in Prototype: Genesis’s “One Year Ago” episode, and looking at the devastated Stocker City. A titlecard reveals its ONE MONTH after “The Event”. He manages to get onto a speedboat, managing to make it to the Australian Man land before it is completely destroyed by the acid of the ocean. He makes his way into the main part of Australia, when helicopters begin flying over him. He tries to wave at them, to get their attention, but they ignore him. Looking at the helicopters, Sam sees “G.R.I.D.”, and recalls Jonathan, realizing he’s alive. The helicopters fly towards Stocker City, where G.R.I.D. soldiers are shown trying to find people. Scenes show them finding Mig, Rashard, Castiel, and a few others as they place them in the places they wake up in Genesis. They find T-Y surrounded by a group of bodies, passed out and in a coma. They place T-Y in a capsule like place inside the ruins of Project Trident as Vixaus oversees the operation. He calls The Director, stating that he’s found some that survived, and he believes that they’re like some of the other metahumans that have popped up over the course of the last few days. The Director asks what the gifted people should be called, and Vixaus states “metahumans”. It cuts to THREE MONTHS AFTER “THE EVENT”. The Director is shown looking at the construction of the England G.R.I.D. base, telling one of his “friends” that they’re going to establish G.R.I.D. as a new police force across the Eastern Hemipshere. The associate asks on the phone what they’ll do with Stocker City, and The Director says Vixaus is creating a dome to surround the entire city, so that when they wake up like all the metahumans here in Europe did, they won’t be a threat. It cuts to SIX MONTHS AFTER “THE EVENT”, with Regina waking up in a bedroom. Exiting it, she sees soldiers all around, as Jonathan Grid sees her. He tells Regina that everything will be okay, as he asks her what she remembers, so he can fill in the blanks. Another shot shows him and Regina talking. He explains that the shockwave gave certain people abilities, made them metahumans, while others disappeared mysterious. Some were hit by the wave and not affected at all, others closer to Stocker City were not affected with the exception of a coma. He explains that the closer to Stocker City, the longer the comas are, and the more humans missing. The people in England however had the shortest comas and the least amount of humans missing. It cuts to a shot with a title card saying ONE YEAR AFTER “THE EVENT”, with Regina watching G.R.I.D. footage from within the dome, watching Mig and Rashard’s first encounter. Jonathan Grid states he has business to attend to, but states he trusts that his new assistant director can handle the day to day operations, asking Regina if he’s right. Regina says he is, saying that she will able to handle the day to day operations. He leaves, as she continues to watch the cameras. ---- I hope this version is more appealing and acceptable. As for Project Meta, I have to wait to see what TJ's vision of this is, but hopefully this works.